


Moonlight Bay

by thesevioletdelights



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 19th century porn, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Elements, Creature Fic, Dread Pirate Kylo Ren, Fairy Tale Style, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mer Hux, Possibly Incorrect Mer Anatomy, Soft Kylux, Xenophilia, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: A long, long time ago, on a beautiful seashore far far away.





	Moonlight Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mermay 2018.
> 
> With a million thanks to @callmelyss for the encouragement and beta read. <3

A long, long time ago, on the Ivory Shore of the Eastern Sea, there lived a young man called Ben. He had keen dark eyes, a shock of dark hair, and skin kissed bronze by the sun. His father, a fisherman, sailed his rusty boat to far shores in search of plentiful bounty, and many moons had passed before he returned to their home. Ben’s mother was more fond of the land, their green fields and acres, but Ben longed to take to the sea just like his uncle, the great Seafarer before him. Every day, Ben set out in his boat and sailed along the shore till nightfall, casting his net and hunting for fish. Often he would visit with the mariners in the port, re-tie their bowline knots and scrub the decks of their ships. In exchange, they regaled him with tales of adventure: of pirates and sea-beasts and riches beyond imagination.

One day, the sun had already begun to sink below the horizon when Ben’s boat reached the inlet leading to his home. Ben sat on the deck, basking in the last rays of the sun, letting his vessel float with the evening tide. He was watching the daylight disappear from the sky and that was when he saw a mer playing in the surf.

A mirage! An illusion conjured up by the sun and the waves, Ben was sure of it, for sailors often told tales of these charming beasts, but he had never met a man who had laid eyes upon one in the flesh. 

Then the mer spoke. 

“Come swim with me, beautiful boy,” it called out to Ben. The voice was sweet and cajoling, but Ben knew he must not heed it, nor touch the water while the creature was near, as mers were treacherous beings that lured sailors to their deaths.

“Who are you calling a boy,” Ben shouted back. “I am twenty-three years of age, a mariner and a man in my own right.”

The sea monster laughed. It swam up to the boat and Ben saw the glint of sharp, pointed fangs in its mouth. Yet apart from this ghastliness, the mer’s features were fair and youthful. His face was that of a human man and he didn’t look a day older than Ben himself. And what a beauty he was! Never before had Ben gazed upon a creature so lovely. He had slender shoulders and graceful arms, high cheekbones and skin white as a swan’s. But even more comely was his hair, a most enchanting shade of copper that glowed like an ember in the setting sun. His long tresses were plaited into braids, studded with tiny shells and bones, and atop his head rested a crown of green seaweed. Oh, what a lovely sight he made! Ben was suddenly seized by a powerful desire to possess the beautiful beast, to bear him away, seduce him and make him his forever.

“Come closer,” Ben coaxed, trying to hatch a plan to entrap the mer. He beckoned with his hand. “I’ll give you a kiss.”

The creature’s eyes shone, bright and wicked. He rose from the water and grabbed hold of the edge of the boat with his sharp nails, turning his face up to Ben’s as if asking for a kiss. Around his neck, he wore an ornate pendant, a single iridescent red scale wrapped in twisting and twining copper vines. It gleamed in the rays of the sun, the centerpiece shining with an almost eerie light. The bauble was magick without a doubt, and an idea struck Ben. 

In one swift motion, he leaned over the side of the boat and snatched the amulet from the merman’s neck. 

The mer shrieked in fury. He made a grab for the jewel but Ben was faster -- he retreated to the safety of his boat and bound the amulet’s chain tight to the top of the mast.

“I know what you are, wicked beast,” Ben shouted down to the mer. “You want to drown me and capture my soul, put it in a pot on the bottom of the sea, never to release it.”

The mer slipped back into the water, defeated. He followed the boat, casting longing glances at the amulet, but Ben had already dropped anchor near the shore, a safe distance from the high waves and well out of the deceitful creature’s reach.

“You have bested me,” admitted the mer, his charming head hung low. “As long as that amulet is in your possession, I cannot cause you harm. You are the first human to come this close to me and survive. Oh, why did I allow myself to be distracted by your loveliness! For that I must suffer the consequences.” 

Ben rested his arms over the boat’s edge, looking down at the mer with cautious curiosity. “Distracted? Were you, now. Does that mean you still fancy a swim?”

The mer gave Ben a long, searching glance. Then his eyes crinkled. They were bright and beautiful and impish like a fox’s. “Only if you can catch me.”

And with that he dove under the water. Ben was left staring in amazement -- but his hesitation only lasted a moment.

He peeled off his shirt, took a deep breath and leapt in right after the mer. 

They swam in the nearshore surf, chasing each other in the gentle waves. The mer, far more agile than Ben, dove beneath the surface then surged up and out of the water. He taunted Ben with his closeness but slipped through his grasp every time. But just as Ben was beginning to tire, a large wave swept over their heads, startling the capricious sea-beast. His moment of confusion was enough to allow Ben to lunge forward and seize him from behind, wrapping his arms tight around the mer’s slender waist before he could wriggle free.

A tinkling laugh burst forth from the mer. His chest was heaving, gills fluttering in delight. Their bodies were pressed close together in the water and Ben felt lightheaded with exhilaration and desire, his blood singing in his veins. He pulled the mer tight against his chest and kissed his neck passionately. 

A shiver ran through the mer’s body, all the way down to his fins. His lithe muscles softened and he melted against Ben, his earlier teasing forgotten. Careful not to spook the beautiful creature, Ben gingerly lifted him into his arms and carried him to the shore, to a little patch of warm sand between jagged rocks where the waves lapped gently and they were shielded from the evening breeze.

Already the first stars peeked out of the clear night sky, a crescent moon climbing up over the bay. Ben drew the mer close, gazing up at him with admiration. 

“Come with me,” Ben said. “You will live in my house and I shall care for you. Every day I’ll feed you shellfish and milk, every day I’ll brush your hair and shine your scales.”

The mer shook his head solemnly. Pearls of water dripped from his copper tresses. “Oh, but I cannot do that. Even if I should survive without the sea, I am not my own person, not like you.” He curled into Ben’s lap, his tail coming to rest across Ben’s thigh and Ben’s heart began to beat faster in his chest. 

“My father is the King of the Western Sea,” the mer continued, “and I am his lieutenant. I must do his bidding and fight in his wars, else he locks me in an iron cage at the bottom of the sea. He tore me away from my darling mother who loved me like no one else. But one day, even my father will grow old and weak. I shall lure him into a cave, hold him down and fill his gills with sand. And then—“ the mer snapped his razor-sharp teeth.

Ben smiled. “You are wicked after all!”

The creature gazed at him haughtily. “Aren’t you afraid of me? Why don’t you tremble in trepidation like others of your kind?” 

“I know what it is like, wanting to be free,” Ben replied. “Soon I shall leave these shores and sail with the pirates in search of glory, and not rest until every man and woman across the Seven Seas knows my name. Do you know of the Pirate King Snoke? His terrible and dreadful crew? I should very much like to join them.”

“The Pirate King Snoke!” exclaimed the mer, a sneer on his luscious lips. “Do not speak to me of that wretched sea thief! He is my father’s ally. Oh, he vexes me so! When I am King, I shall hunt his men with my spear of bone! I shall lure them with my voice, consume their bodies and trap their souls!”

The mer was trembling with indignation, a heated blush rising to his pale cheeks. So exquisite was he in his fury! Ben couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was enthralled, as if he himself was already under the spell of the sea.

“Let me kiss you,” Ben said, sweeping his thumbs across the creature’s fine cheekbones. “For I shall die if I cannot taste your lips.”

The mer’s gaze softened. He appeared almost wistful. “You have my amulet. I cannot harm you or deceive you. Thus I shall tell you this, beautiful boy: if you kiss me, your soul will be lost to the sea for all eternity. You won’t be happy unless you can set sail and you will never find peace on dry land. Is this what you wish?” He shifted closer to lie fully against Ben, looking up at him from under his pale lashes.

Ben felt like he was drowning, not in saltwater but in the creature’s eyes, for they were as dazzling and fickle as the sea itself: green in one moment, like calm, clear waters; grey in the next, like tempestuous waves in a thunderstorm. His skin shimmered in the light of the rising moon, paler than the finest of pearls. His lips looked soft, alluring, and Ben felt no hesitation, no misgivings, for this seemed like something he had always desired. 

He sank his fingers into the mer’s fiery hair and drew him to his lips.

Oh! How heady that kiss was! Richer than any fruit or honey, more intoxicating than the heaviest wine Ben had ever tasted. 

The mer’s lips parted under his and Ben forgot everything: his home, his father and his mother and his old life on the Ivory Shore. The only memories that remained were tales of the sea, the childhood fables his uncle had once told him: of endless waters and majestic ships and castles that sleep in the sand. The mer deepened the ambrosial kiss, pulling Ben closer to him. Underneath his sweet essence Ben could sense danger, the creature’s dark, ancient magick -- but it did not frighten him anymore.

Long moments passed before they finally separated. The mer nuzzled against Ben’s cheek and Ben continued to pet his darling captive, covered his bare chest and collarbones with hot kisses, caressed the soft skin of his back.

“Tell me your name,” Ben pleaded.

“Oh, you foolish human,” the mer said fondly. “If you heard my true name in the tongue of my people, your ears would bleed, your head would split in two and you would be driven to madness.”

“What should I call you then?”

“You may call me Hux.” The mer spoke the word in a peculiar, accented timbre. Ben wondered if it was akin to his true name and whether his human ears could bear the sound of it.

He ran his fingers along the mer’s luminous scales with reverence, hand traveling down the length of Hux’s tail. Now that Ben could take an undisturbed look, he saw how graceful yet strong the mer’s body was. His scales were almost white around his waist, darkening little by little until their rosy color dimmed into blood red fading into black, his splendid, flowing tailfin the color of obsidian. His slim pectoral fins waved gently when Ben’s fingers grazed them. They felt cool to the touch, fragile and almost translucent, their brilliant red hue reminding Ben of sunsets above faraway shores he had only seen in his dreams.

Hux let out a small, shivery sigh. 

Ben glanced down between them and what he saw, perplexed and mesmerized him all at once. From between the fold of fins on Hux’s soft underbelly, a curious appendage had slid forth. It was a lovely flushed pink, slim and pointed, barely longer than Ben’s middle finger. He touched it with a fingertip. The supple organ jolted and Hux let out a canorous trill. 

Ben drew his hand back in alarm. “Did I cause you pain?”

“No, never! It’s wonderful—Oh—your touch is magic,” the mer gasped.

“What an enchanting beast you are,” Ben said, overcome with wonder. His fingers began to toy with the pointed little instrument, and Hux whimpered and wriggled in a most exquisite manner.

Hux slid a hand between their bodies, his fingers trailing down Ben’s stomach, passing over the already pronounced bulge in his linen breeches. “I have bared myself to you. Will you do the same for me?” 

The tips of Ben’s ears burned. “I fear I look somewhat different from you,” he murmured, suddenly feeling shy. 

Hux let out a soft breath. His eyes rounded with amazement as Ben loosened the drawstring of his breeches and took out his cock, already full and hardening further under Hux’s gaze. Abashed, Ben bit down on his lower lip and averted his eyes, unsure whether the sight would be to the mer’s liking.

“You are lovely,” Hux said, as if he had read Ben’s thoughts. He ran his fingers up and down Ben’s length. “But nothing like us merfolk, indeed. I say, this is rather akin to the octopus’s arm—“ He took Ben’s cock in both hands, wrapping his fingers around his girth and Ben shivered—“so long and thick— I am almost frightened of it! Oh, to think of the pleasures you must be able to grant with this!” 

“Do you wish to know those pleasures?” Ben asked softly. His cock now stood stiff, straining under Hux’s eager touches. 

Hux slid closer. Then in a most wondrous manner, his member curled around the base of Ben’s cock — and both of them gasped at the unexpected sensation.

“I wish to know all of them,” whispered the mer. “See, I was conspiring to entrap you and you have entrapped me instead. Oh, I desire you more than I have ever desired my own kind!”

They were sharing a breath now, their lips touching. Ben moaned softly into Hux’s mouth as the lithe, muscular appendage began to stroke his cock from root to tip, slowly rolling the loose skin over his swollen head then allowing it to slip back again. The touch was bewitching. Oh, it was lunacy. It was delirium.

“Are you going to steal my breath now?” Ben whispered against Hux’s mouth. “Are you going to drag me under the waves and devour me?”

The mer shook his head. “You have my amulet and I have your kiss. We are now bound together. As long as you keep my token, I am yours.” 

Ben reclaimed Hux’s lips. It was a kiss of a lover, deep and ardent, and Hux returned the affection with equal fervor.

The mer clasped Ben’s hand and drew it to his underbelly, to a small slit hidden under the folds of his fins, just below his curving appendage. Ben’s amatory exploits were few and far between, but he knew what purpose such an opening served. He looked up at Hux in amazement.

“Oh, tell me, what manner of creature are you?”

“I am what you wish me to be,” the mer replied. “And so much more. Will you touch me? Pleasure me? I yearn for it so!”

Ben felt sure that his rough hands could never please such a delicate creature. Heart fluttering in his chest, he teased the opening with the pad of his forefinger. Hux trembled above him, arching into the touch. Emboldened by the sounds escaping Hux’s throat, Ben slipped his digit inside and began to move it in gentle circles. Hux whined softly and when Ben drew his hand back, his fingers came away slick and glistening.

“Come,” said the mer and shifted on Ben’s lap until the head of Ben’s cock was pressing against his slit. ”I wish to feel all of you.” 

Ben watched, spellbound, as Hux took him in hand and guided him into himself. The delicate fins parted and he was enveloped by a most wonderful heat, wet and slick and tight around his cock. The slippery opening clenched around him then released its hold, only to clasp Ben again and again, caressing him in sweet, pulsing motions. Oh, it was almost too much to bear! It was madness, it was surpassing any pleasure he had ever felt. 

The virgin passage opened a little more and Ben pushed in, gentle but persistent. He placed a hand on Hux’s waist; held him firm and close, then plunged forward. He felt Hux’s hot channel stretch around him and in the next moment, he was granted full entry. Hux’s eyes went wide, his lips parted in stunned wonderment. He tried to struggle but to no avail, for he was trapped in Ben’s arms.

“Oh— _oh_ — I beg of you” Hux said, voice atremble. “Move, for I shall die if you don’t.”

Ben too, felt the same. He did as the lovely creature bid him: stroked Hux’s back with a gentle hand and began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, then with more vigor. Hux gave a soft, beseeching whine. The fins down his tail were waving in pleasure.

“Does this delight you?” Ben asked, looking up at Hux in fascination. “Do you take pleasure in this as much as I do?”

“Yes,” Hux replied, breathless. He leaned in and kissed Ben’s cheek, the side of his mouth. “Your kind is a treat to us. You are a delicious, forbidden fruit.” His tail began to undulate, rising and falling in soft waves in Ben’s lap. "To think that the touch of a human would be this beguiling! Oh if my father saw me now! He would surely put out my eyes and cut off my fins for lying with you. Ah— I never knew pleasure sweeter than this! Can you feel how you fill me up so completely?

“Yes,” Ben replied, voice rough with desire. He drew Hux to his lips anew and thrust up into him, again and again.

Glowing moonlight spilled over their bodies as they gave themselves up to the sensations. Their quickened breathing and the waves breaking on the shore was the only sound in the stillness of the night.

Ben wound his arms around the mer’s waist. His fingers traced the small of Hux’s back, where pale skin met gleaming scales. He held Hux steady between his thighs and continued tormenting him with his cock, never taking his eyes off Hux’s face. Hux’s tail was entwined with Ben’s calf, and he made growling, otherworldly noises in the back of his throat. His slit grew more and more slick at Ben’s ministrations and began to clench and squeeze, working Ben’s cock in the most covetous manner, as if desiring his seed.

“Ah—“ the beautiful creature exclaimed, voice quivering in anguish. A thin sheen of sweat shone on his chest in the wan moonlight. “You wicked human! What have you done to me? Oh, I feel it, I am in heat— oh, for this to be my first—you brought this upon me—

Ben’s agony was no lesser than Hux’s. All lucid thought had rushed out of his head and it was all he could do not to empty himself into that sweet passage right then and there. Not even in his feverish dreams had he experienced such bliss before. 

“What shall I do?” he pleaded, almost unable to form the words. He caressed Hux’s arms, the sharp blades of his shoulders. “Tell me, how can I soothe you?”

“Hold me,” Hux gasped. “Lie with me like you would with someone of your own kind.”

Ben squeezed Hux tightly to him, kissed his lips, his neck, mindful not to brush against the mer’s sensitive gills. He pushed his straining cock into Hux’s slit, driving himself up to the hilt and the lovely creature cried out in a foreign, melodic voice. His hands gripped Ben’s shoulders, claws digging into Ben’s skin.

Ben’s passions stirred up. He continued to excite Hux’s slit with short, firm thrusts, never stopping his ravishing movements. Hux let out a shriek of delight. His fins were trembling in ecstasy. His slender tail lashed from side to side, sending droplets of water flying through the air.

They coupled in such abandon that for a moment Ben thought he ceased to be human, felt sure that he himself had become a beast of the sea, a slave to his urges, an animal mating in the sand. He bit down on Hux’s shoulder and sucked a bruise into his skin as he continued his onslaught, marking his beautiful captive as his, both with his mouth and his cock. Hux bared his sharp fangs and implored Ben for more friction, called Ben darling and lovely and his alone and Ben spoke the words back to him just as fervently. It was a promise. A vow.

Hux’s little pink appendage was flicking back and forth, the tip of it tickling Ben’s abdomen and the root of his cock. It was a most peculiar sensation and it drove Ben mad with lust. Thinking about what would feel enjoyable to himself as a man, he took the limber organ in hand and rubbed the pointed end between his thumb and forefinger. Hux clutched at him. Suddenly, his tail went rigid against Ben’s thigh. His member curled around Ben’s finger, then straightened like an arrow and squirted a glistening, opaline string onto Ben’s stomach.

Hux gasped for air, his gills and his passage palpitating. His slit gripped Ben’s cock like a vise and Ben could not hold himself back anymore. Growling out Hux’s name, he swooned away with the most delicious sensation he had ever experienced in his life. His essence spilled and spilled from him, hot and thick, rushing into Hux as Ben continued to thrust mindlessly into the mer’s spasming channel, filling it with his seed.

They remained locked in each other’s arms, Ben’s cock still engulfed in its tight sheath, neither of them ready to separate just yet. Hux sighed and laid his head on Ben’s shoulder, his agitation subsiding at last. He stroked Ben’s chest with a sharp-clawed hand, the gorgeous fin of his tail tapping gently against Ben’s calf as they lay enraptured, resting against the rocks. Ben’s breast heaved. He felt tremulous, almost faint. Oh, he never wanted to let go of his lovely captive! Truly fate was too cruel to tear them from each other!

“If only I could take you with me,” Ben said between gentle kisses after they had at last recuperated, “away from here, and far from your father.” 

“You have your strife and I have mine,” replied Hux. “I do not wish for you to save me.” He took told of Ben’s chin, turning his head to look Ben deep in the eyes. 

“But heed my words,” Hux said. “The Pirate King is mighty but foolish. In his pride, he won’t see betrayal until it is too late. Go to the Onyx Shores. A magnificent ship is building there, mightier and more terrible than any vessel that ever sailed the Seven Seas before. That’s where you will find the dread Pirate King Snoke.”

Ben nodded. “I swear to you, before five years have run their end, that ship will be mine and I its captain.” 

“And when that day comes, I shall go and live with you. I’ll be your second in command on the high seas and you will feed me shellfish and milk, brush my hair and shine my scales and love me until all eternity.”

“I promise,” Ben said. “I would sail to world’s end to find you.” 

He lifted Hux from his lap tenderly and took him in his arms again to carry him back to the surf, his heart heavy. 

“You must let me go now,” the mer said as he slid back into the water. “But I will always be with you, in the whisper of the evening tide and the voices of the sea.” 

Ben knelt in the sand, grasping the mer’s hand in his own, still hesitant to bid him farewell. “Your amulet,” he said. “I should return it to you.”

Hux smiled. He lifted Ben’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “Keep it. I’m giving it to you willingly. Now it serves as protection for both you and myself. I shall await the day we are reunited to have it back.”

He gave Ben’s hand one last squeeze and dove into the waves. 

“Wait,” Ben shouted, tears prickling the backs of his eyes. “I haven’t told you my name!”

Hux turned back. “The name you bear is of no consequence to me, or to you, anymore,” he said. “You will make a name for yourself, a name that seafarers speak in fear and admiration. Every man and woman across the Seven Seas will know it and so shall I.”

And with that, the mer disappeared into the night. Ben tried to follow him with his eyes, but all he could see was a stream of molten silver, the reflection of the moonlight on the sea. Ben was left standing on the shore, gazing out to the dark waves in longing until his vision became blurry. With heavy steps, he headed back to his boat, and the rising tide covered the last of his footprints in the sand.

—(Epilogue)—

On the splendid and peaceful Golden Shore, there lived a young man called Finn. Still green around the ears, he was a sailor’s apprentice on a majestic merchantman that sailed the blue waters. Yet like so many others before him, he dreamed of more: of the high seas and hidden treasures and the thrill of adventure.

This evening, Finn was walking towards the port with hurried, excited steps.The old man was in town! How Finn wished to speak with him, to sit and listen close as the old sailor recounted his tales of the sea. 

By the time Finn arrived at the tavern, the old man was already sitting in a corner, nursing a drink. He was a curious figure. Short and of light build, it was hard to fathom that he had been a sailor in his youth, much less a pirate, such as the rumours said. He had greying hair and a bushy beard and a silver hook instead of a right hand, the only indication of the troubles he must have seen. The other sailors liked to tease the old man, and his outlandish fables were often the subject of ridicule and laughter. Finn’s heart, however, was always moved by the stories and somehow, he suspected them to be true.

“Tell me,” the young sailor said. “The story of the Pirate King, Kylo Ren! Is it true that you sailed with him to the far end of the Western Sea? ”

“Oh, my boy!” the old man exclaimed. He rested his hook atop the table and took a swing of his tankard filled with sweet goat milk. “This is not a story many could tell you. For most poor souls who have encountered the Pirate King Kylo Ren did not live to tell the tale. He was the most dreadful sight to behold! No one knew the land he came from or the name he was given at birth. His garments were the deepest black, his eyes dark as the starless night and he bore a ghastly scar down one side of his face. He adorned his long hair with the teeth and bones of his slain enemies. He pillaged and plundered the peaceful shores! All men scattered in fear when they heard his terrifying footfalls!” 

“Word was,” the old man leaned forward, his eyes gleaming under his bushy eyebrows, “that he possessed a magick amulet, a pendant he wore around his neck. He never took it off, not asleep nor awake, for it was a talisman, forged from the single scale of a mermaid.” 

Finn’s eyes widened. Sailors often talked about mermaids, both fearing and coveting an encounter with the enchanting beasts. 

The old man spoke: “As a lad, even Kylo Ren was naught but a deckhand, merely an acolyte of the dread Pirate King Snoke. But he was shrewd and wicked, biding his time for years and years until the old king's trust in him was so deep that he left him in command of his beloved ship. And Kylo Ren gathered his mutinous shipmates and slayed the dread Pirate King Snoke, cut him in half with his mighty sword! Then he turned his black vessel to the setting sun and sailed for many moons until he reached the passage to the stormy Western Sea.

"As the ship passed between the high walls of rock, the sentinel called a halt. The pirates soon saw the cause and could not believe their eyes. A group of merpeople waited on the jagged boulders, their eyes following the path of the ship. But they didn't look anything like the alluring, demure sirens foolish sailors dream of! Their sharp weapons poised, their gaze ferocious - they were warriors without doubt, and we had seen none quite like them before.

"Still more imposing in look and manner was their leader, not a maiden, but a man. His scales were red as dried blood and he had hair the color of the sunset, swept back from his brow. On his head, he wore a grim crown of auger shells black as onyx, set with brilliant red garnets. His armored lieutenants surrounded him, all bearing spears of bone and shields of silver. Never before had we laid eyes on such riches!

“‘The Mer King of the Western Sea!’, the pirates cried in fear. ‘Sire, let us turn back or we will surely meet our end!’ 

“But the Pirate King didn’t give heed to their words. He commanded his men to drop anchor and descended from his ship alone in a tiny boat, drawing near the rock where the creatures awaited him. 

“The commander of the merfolk slid from his post and approached Kylo’s vessel. He rose from the water and grabbed hold of the edge of the boat with his sharp nails. 

“The pirates clamored in unison, certain that their leader was about to be lost to the sea. But to their astonishment, the Pirate King showed no sign of fear. He leaned over the side of his boat, clasped the back of the mer’s slender neck and sealed his mouth over his.

“For you see, my boy,” the old man concluded his tale, “it was the Mer King who had given Kylo Ren the amulet many years ago. Circumstance had kept them apart, but fate brought them back together. Kylo took off his talisman and looped the chain around the merman’s neck. And the Mer King caressed Kylo’s scarred cheek and his long dark hair, looking at him with adoration, whispering secret words to him that only the two of them could hear.

“They say the Pirate King has vanished on the high seas and never again longed to return to the shore. Me, I am too old and cannot go for long without setting foot on dry land but Kylo Ren was content to sail the seas forever, with his lover by his side. May the gods have mercy on anyone who crosses their path! Because the shores of the Western Sea are filled with opulent treasures, but the dread Pirate King and the fierce Mer King rule there now, and no sailor dares to sail those waters anymore.”

“Don’t listen to the old seadog to much, Finn,” called out one of the older sailors. His mates around the table laughed. “He will addle your brain with his stories if you let him.”

Finn looked out the window towards the setting sun. His thoughts were still dwelling upon the old man’s tale. Oh, how grand an adventure it would be to sail the Seven Seas! Mayhap even meet a beautiful mer of his own. A fair maiden perhaps, with warm brown eyes and silver scales—Finn smiled to himself and shook his head. Sailor’s superstitions. 

Yet when he cast his gaze to the horizon, he could have sworn that he saw the silhouette of a magnificent ship, with towering black masts and black sails, and the waves bright and dazzling around it, like sunlight glinting off opalescent scales.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr.](https://theseviolentdel1ghts.tumblr.com)


End file.
